


Wildest Dreams

by lvallie214



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Dan Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, Phil Lester - Fandom, dan and phil, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvallie214/pseuds/lvallie214
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil songfic, based on Taylor Swift's "Wildest Dreams."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wildest Dreams

_He said, “let's get out of this town_

_Drive out of the city_

_Away from the crowds._ ”

 

Phil grabbed his keys from the nightstand, fleeing out the door, pulling Dan with him. The older man fought all urge to pin the other down and take him then and there.

 

_I thought, ‘heaven can't help me now.’ Nothing lasts forever, But this is gonna take me down._

 

“I want you,” Phil growled while in the car, pushing down on the gas pedal harder. “I need you. One more time.” He forced himself to concentrate on the road.

 

_He's so tall, and handsome as hell._

_He's so bad but he does it so well._

_I can see the end as it begins, my one condition is:_

 

Upon arrival of a small cabin, Dan took in everything around him. The untouched snow on the ground, the glittering all around them. Phil took his hand and leads the smaller man inside. Almost instantly, they were inside the bedroom.

 

_Say you'll remember me_

_Standing in a nice suit, staring at the sunset, babe._

_Pink lips and rosy cheeks,_

_Say you'll see me again even if it's just in your wildest dreams,_

_Wildest dreams_

 

_I said "No one has to know what we do,"_

_His hands are in my hair, his clothes are in my room._

 

Dan hated everything with Phil. He hated being a dirty little secret. After that night, he swore he’d be gone forever, so the closeted Phil would never have to worry about being caught again.

 

_And his voice is a familiar sound, nothing lasts forever, But this is getting good now._

 

His scent, his kiss, his touch. Dan can’t get enough of it. Both men are stripped down to nothing now. They’re as close as they possibly can be.

 

_He's so tall, and handsome as hell._

_He's so bad but he does it so well._

_And when we've had our very last kiss_

_My last request is…_

 

Dan just hoped he wouldn’t be forgotten forever.

_Say you'll remember me_

_Standing in a nice suit, staring at the sunset, babe._

_Pink lips and rosy cheeks,_

_Say you'll see me again even if it's just in your wildest dreams,_

_Wildest dreams_

A magical night, full of passion, and what Dan wanted to believe is love. Phil made him feel special, making his mark on the smaller man. He’ll have to wear concealer for weeks.

 

_You see me in hindsight,_

_Tangled up with you all night_

_Burnin' it down._

 

Endings are hard. Endings are impossible.

 

_Some day when you leave me_

_I bet these memories follow you around._

_You see me in hindsight,_

_Tangled up with you all night_

_Burnin' it down._

 

Endings are a raging pain in the ass.

 

_Some day when you leave me_

_I bet these memories follow you around._

 

Dan hardly slept. He listened to Phil’s heartbeat, the rhythm of its slow beating was soothing to him. It helped him to not think about the upcoming goodbye.

 

_Say you'll remember me_

_Standing in a nice suit, staring at the sunset, babe._

_Pink lips and rosy cheeks,_

_Say you'll see me again even if it's just pretend..._

Dan just wanted to be remembered. Nothing more.

_Say you'll remember me_

_Standing in a nice suit, staring at the sunset, babe._

_Pink lips and rosy cheeks_

“Are you sure you have to leave?” Phil was practically on his knees, begging Dan to stay. Dan swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded.

“I do, love. I have to.”

 

_Say you'll see me again even if it's just in your_

_Wildest dreams_

_In your wildest dreams_

_Even if it's just in your wildest dreams_

_In your wildest dreams._

 

“I love you, Dan.”

“Goodbye, Phil.”


End file.
